smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Angels
Angels are beings that exist in the form of spirits, able to transport themselves from one location to another. They are usually considered divine messengers from God, though there are also fallen angels that some Christians claim have become demons. The most common depiction of angels are beings with wings wearing bright shiny robes and halos. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Tapper has claimed to have seen an angel named Agnes when he was rescued from falling into the Smurf River at the time he ran away from the Smurf Village after the death of his parents and Papa Smurf taking over as the sole father figure and leader of the village. The angel left behind a book for Tapper to read, which he found out was The Holy Bible. (As Tapper would find out, angels in the story series do not have a specific gender, but assume one when they are dealing with mortal beings, depending on what they are comfortable dealing with, thus they could appear as either male or female.) At Tapper's death on Christmas Day when he was 781 years old, Empath witnessed an angel appearing at Tapper's bedside, ready to take his soul into heaven. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Abloec had seen an angel visiting him during his sleep, who had delivered unto him a book for him to read, which was the Holy Bible. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over into the Expanded AU, there is one character so far who is going to later become an angel. More to come later! Smurf Me Up In the Smurf Me Up ''series, Glovey meets angels when he believes to be dead and sees himself in heaven trying to escape. Some of the angels Glovey sees resemble Smurfs wearing white robes with angel wings. He also encounters beast like humanoids with many eyes and six wings chanting the word "Holy" over and over again. In the Kingdom Come story, Glovey meets the seven archangels, who each give him a piece of the Armor of God, Michael being the first. After he acquires all six pieces, he is given a test of combat by Gabriel to see if he is truly ready to wear the armor. The Devil who makes an appearance as a recurring villain calls himself an angel and makes references to God as his father and the others as his "siblings". Both Michael and Gabriel were the only angels who greeted Glovey Smurf with a conversation while the others simply attacked, making the Smurf have no knowledge of what their names or which one was which, although the angel that gives him the Shield of Faith is assumed to be Raphael since Glovey Smurf is automatically healed of all his injuries and is given a boost of energy. Aeon of the Champion series (AoC) The angels are the celestial servants of the Pantheon, ruled over by the Old Gods. As a general rule, all of them possess great power, capable of wielding potent holy magic. They are also the diametric opposites of demons, as while angels fight for order and the Light, demons strive to make chaos and bring Darkness into the world. There are three main types of angel: *'Aesir (Archangels) - the favoured servitors of the Pantheon, the 8 strongest angels in the High Heavens were, out of millions, promoted to this rank. They were the deliberators of the Aegis Council, which governed the cities of Heaven, such as Vanaheim. Their number was reduced to 7 after Lucithel betrayed the Aesir and joined the Burning Hells. They were led by Olyrin, the Highfather. *'Vanir '(Angels) - the lower-ranking celestial servants of the Pantheon, the Vanir made up the remaining 99.9%+ of the Heavenly Host who weren't promoted to the rank of Aesir. While less powerful and illustrious as their superiors the Aesir, the Vanir were still an extremely important part of the High Heavens, making up the Pantheon's forces during their war with Hell. They were led by Irmhild, the Warmother. *'Scholari '(Students) - the more academically-minded angels were given Exemption of Duty by the philosopher-god, Meinolf, who took them under his wing. Rather than fight, these learned types studied the classic arts - philosophy, mathematics and literature - and recorded the events of Antiquity in the Holy Pages. The Scholari also served as personal scribes to the Aesir. Aesir are unable to manifest on mortal planets unless under exceptional circumstances, as they are too powerful. A large amount of energy would be required to serve just one of these intimidating beings, so they usually appear in the form of avatars. This unless they go through a process known as '''Fleshing, where they become mortal beings - this practice is frowned upon however, and to this day, no sensible Aesir has tried it. Category:Races Category:Open to Community Category:Spirits Category:Biblical characters